This invention relates to Computer-Aided Design and Computer-Aided Manufacturing (CAD/CAM) methods. CAD/CAM software systems are long known in the computer art. Some utilize wire-and-frame methods of building models while others utilize form features. Typically, in the form feature method of building CAD/CAM models, physical features are added to the model in an associative relationship with whatever other feature they are immediately attached to. Unfortunately, then, the alteration or deletion of any one feature will result in the alteration or deletion of any other features attached to it. This makes altering or correcting complicated models extensive and time-consuming.
Disclosed herein is a method of horizontally structured CAD/CAM modeling and manufacturing for concurrent product and process design, comprising: selecting a blank for machining into an actual part establishing a coordinate system; creating a master product and process concurrent model comprising: a virtual blank corresponding to the blank; a manufacturing feature; virtual machining of the manufacturing feature into the virtual blank; where the manufacturing feature exhibits an associative relationship with the coordinate system. The method also includes generating a product drawing of the actual part; and generating machining instructions to create the actual part by machining the manufacturing feature into the blank.
Also disclosed herein is a horizontally structured CAD/CAM model for concurrent product and manufacturing processes comprising: a blank for machining into an actual part; a coordinate system; and a master product and process concurrent model comprising: a virtual blank corresponding to the blank; a manufacturing feature; the manufacturing feature virtual machined into the virtual blank; and the manufacturing feature exhibiting an associative relationship with the coordinate system.
Further disclosed is a storage medium encoded with a machine-readable computer program code for horizontally structured CAD/CAM modeling. The storage medium including instructions for causing a computer to implement the method of horizontally structured CAD/CAM modeling and manufacturing for concurrent product and process design.
Additionally disclosed is a computer data signal for horizontally structured CAD/CAM modeling. The computer data signal comprising code configured to cause a processor to implement a method of horizontally structured CAD/CAM modeling and manufacturing for concurrent product and process design.